1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prostheses and more specifically to prosthetic ligaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the U.S. Patent to Tascon-Alonso et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,300) which discloses a tendon prosthesis that provides union between a damaged tendon and the prosthesis. However, the Tascon-Alonso patent does not disclose or suggest applicant's invention.
Ligaments flexibly connecting skeletal members together are subject to a lot of force and are frequently damaged by being torn apart or the like. When they are so damaged, the ligaments rarely mend satisfactorily. There have been various attempts to correct damaged ligaments. However, heresofar no attempt has been completely satisfactory.
One such attempt has been to surgically mend torn ligaments by sewing the ends of the torn ligament together. This attempt has not been entirely satisfactory because a ligament so repaired does not afford the stability afforded by a healthy ligament and allows the skeletal members held together by the ligament to move in directions not normally allowed, causing pain and undue wear of the skeletal members.
Another attempt to repair the damaged ligament has been to replace the damaged ligament with other body tissue such as muscle or the like. The problem in this attempt is that when muscle or the like is used as a ligament, it will tear in a short period of time. This is because a body typically has only one tissue that will perform as well as and serve the function of any specific ligament and that is the ligament itself.
Other attempts to correct damaged ligaments have been to replace the ligaments with artificial ligaments. More specifically, attempts have been made to replace a damaged natural ligament with suture material or wire. Such artificial ligaments are disadvantageous in that, among other reasons, they do not provide the stability and flexibility of the natural ligament.